1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a color video signal recording and/or reproducing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus having a color video signal recording and/or reproducing part and a part which is functionally coupled with the recording and/or reproducing part and is arranged to perform functions other than recording and reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video tape recorders (VTRs) of the type called a camera-combined VTR have recently become popular. Reduction in size and weight of VTRs of this type is being rapidly furthered. Following this trend, the technology for consolidating the peripheral video devices into a camera-combined VTR has advanced and commercialized. The basic structural arrangement of this consolidated devices is virtually the same as an arrangement to place a VTR within one and the same casing together with such peripheral devices as a video camera.
The present applicant has previously proposed a camera-combined VTR, wherein delay means is provided for use by both a camera part and a recording/reproducing part and a driving block is arranged to drive both the image sensor of the camera part and the delay line of the recording/reproducing part, as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 452,501 and U.S. Pat. 4,613,209, (Inventor: K. Tobe). In this instance, an oscillator which is provided within a carrier chrominance signal processing circuit for producing a reference signal of frequency related to color subcarrier frequency is arranged to serve for both the peripheral device and the VTR.
Generally, a chrominance signal processing circuit which handles a carrier chrominance signal is arranged to process the carrier chrominance signal by using a reference signal related to a color subcarrier frequency (herein after referred to as fsc). This reference signal must have its phase very accurately defined because it serves as reference for the hue of the carrier chrominance signal.
The conventional camera-combined VTR or the like is arranged to have two oscillators for the reference signal fsc. However, due to a difference in temperature characteristic or the like, the two reference signals obtained by these oscillators come to differ from each other in frequency and phase. Therefore, it has sometimes been impossible to accurately process a chrominance signal and the chrominance signal detecting circuit of the conventional camera-combined VTR thus has been apt to make a faulty operation.